The DC Comics Cinematic Universe
by lightyearpig
Summary: My vision of a DC Comics cinematic universe, inspired by FPSGamer48.
1. Phase 1: Justice

**The DC Comics Cinematic Universe**

 **Phase 1: Justice**

Superman: Last Son

The planet Krypton was nearing its end. When his warnings fell on deaf ears, the brilliant scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara decided the only way to keep their legacy alive was to send their infant son far off into the cosmos to become a beacon of hope for a planet of despair. That planet happened to be Earth. Found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, the baby, now named Clark Kent, lived a peaceful life in Smallville, Kansas with a loving family and many friends but he always felt he was different from the rest. It wasn't until he turned eighteen after saving a family from a fire that his adoptive parents revealed his alien origins and he decided to do what his birth family wanted him to be: a symbol of hope.

Many years later, Clark moves to Metropolis and became a reporter for the Daily Planet where he met Lois Lane and photographer Jimmy Olsen, both of whom became his closest friends in the city. His first act of heroism was stopping a downed plane from crashing and was celebrated by the public who dubbed him Superman. But there was one person who died on the plane that was swept under the rug by the media, retired soldier John Corben.

Corben's body was taken and modified with cybernetics by a mysterious benefactor who orders him to exact revenge on Superman for leaving him to die. He is given a power source in the form of an strange alloy called Kryptonite and renamed Metallo. Metallo starts wreaking havoc in Metropolis beckoning Superman to fight him but when Clark does challenge him, he is weakened by the cyborg's green core and tossed out in the Arctic, left to die.

When Superman finally comes to, he discovers a small robot that creates an ice lair for him to recover in which he dubs the Fortress of Solitude. The robot reveals himself as Kelex, a robotic servant created by Jor-El specifically to assist Clark. After playing a final message to him from Jor-El and Lara, Superman's enhanced hearing picks up Corben giving him an ultimatum, fight and destroy him or else he kills Lois, Jimmy and the Kents.

Arriving back in Metropolis to stop Metallo once and for all, the cyborg decides to kill one of them anyway by shooting Jonathan Kent, sending Clark into a blind fury which escalates into a fight that takes them across the city. Superman tries to lower casualties and collateral damage during their clash but Metallo simply wants to destroy the entire city just to get revenge for forgetting about him on the plane. Realizing that someone had actually died that day, Superman removes his Kryptonite core and drops him to the ground for the police to arrest. Thus the day is saved thanks to the Man of Steel.

Post credits scene #1: Clark is on a date with Lois but she is running late. A man named John Jones fills her seat and starts asking him questions about Superman and other superheroes that might be running around. When Lois finally arrives, Jones takes his leave and crosses Clark's name off a list of other people including Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, Wally West and Kyle Rayner.

Post credits scene #2: John Corben's benefactor watches the battle between Superman and Metallo play out on the news and declares war on the Man of Tomorrow, revealing himself as Lex Luthor.

Batman: Knight of Vengeance

Ever since that faithful night he lost his parents to a common thug, billionaire Bruce Wayne had trained himself to utter perfection to become Gotham City's caped crusader, the Batman. He has taken down criminals for many years and amassed the help of his butler Alfred Pennyworth, the young acrobat Dick Grayson, Gotham's police commissioner Jim Gordon and his daughter Barbara. But the past few months have been rough for Bruce after losing his latest ward Jason Todd to the clown prince of crime himself, the Joker.

Batman has more or less hidden himself away as a result thus leaving Dick & Barbara to take over protecting the city as Nightwing and Batgirl. One particular mission had the two pitted against the Penguin who has kidnapped archaeologist Jack Drake, his wife Janet and their son Tim. Rescuing the Drakes, Tim takes interest in the two and through analyzing Nightwing's acrobatic skill & Batgirl's strategic mind, he deduces their identities as Dick and Babs thus meaning that the legendary Batman is none other than Bruce Wayne.

Following the two back to Wayne Manor one day, Tim accidentally breaks into the Batcave and finally comes face to face with the Dark Knight himself. Bruce is impressed how the boy managed to learn his secret but is reluctant to take him in as a sidekick after what happened to Jason. But after learning that the villainous Mr. Freeze has broken out of prison, he decides to take up the cowl once more and nominate Tim as his new Robin.

Now as the new Boy Wonder, Tim is excited to fight crime alongside Batman as they follow Mr. Freeze to his hideout in a winter-themed amusement park. Taking notice of the new Robin, Freeze explains his backstory as scientist Victor Fries who's wife became terminally ill leading him to cryogenically freeze her until he could find a cure. Knowing what it feels like to lose a loved one from personal experience, Bruce offers to help Freeze but he lashes out and puts the Dynamic Duo on ice before he escaped.

The next day, Batman as Bruce Wayne digs through company files across Gotham and deduces that Victor's turn to villainy has to do with GothCorp and its CEO Ferris Boyle. He also learns of Freeze's plan to turn Gotham City into an land of ice for him and Nora using a weather machine. With Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl by his side, the vigilante takes on Freeze one last time during a Humanitarian of the Year ceremony where Boyle is supposed to receive an award. Freeze crashes the party and announces his plan before attempting to expose Ferris when the Bat Family arrive and stop him. Batman promises to find a way to save Nora before leaving Freeze to Commissioner Gordon and Boyle's reputation in ruins.

Post credits scene #1: Mr. Freeze is taken to Arkham Asylum where he is faced by many others of Batman's rogues including the Joker who mocks him for his failure.

Post credits scene #2: During a Wayne Enterprises press conference, Bruce Wayne is visited by John Jones who asks for his feelings toward the Batman. He leaves crossing Bruce's name off the list as his eyes start glowing red.

Wonder Woman: War of the Gods

For centuries, the warrior women known as the Amazons have hidden themselves away on the paradise island known as Themyscira ruled by their queen Hippolyta. Although they couldn't produce children because of their isolation, Hippolyta wanted a daughter who could go to Man's World and encourage unity for all. She made a clay figure in the shape of a baby and with the power of the gods, her daughter Diana was born.

One day, an eager, cocky pilot named Steve Trevor crash-lands on Themyscira and brought before the Amazons, bearing warnings of a mysterious woman, whom Hippolyta guesses must be the sorceress Circe, that has sparked conflict within his home country of the United States. As tradition states, an emissary must bring the visitor home. Diana volunteers and after emerging victorious in a competition to decide the emissary, Hippolyta grants her a suit of armor she wore fighting the God of War Ares and the Lasso of Truth.

Taking Diana, now calling herself Wonder Woman after a prophecy stating that an Amazonian bearing the name will bring prosperity between her people and the rest of the world, to America and introducing her to his secretary & friend Etta Candy, Steve gets to work helping her track down Circe while introducing her to the culture of Man's World. She grows to appreciate the environment around her, despite some crude comments against her. Eventually they meet a woman calling herself Donna Milton who leads them into a trap where she reveals herself as Circe.

She states that her plan is to tear the world apart through rampant conflict with her magic and that she escaped from her prison thanks to Ares before taking her leave, leaving the two to die. Steve eventually frees himself & Diana and the two work together along with the Amazons and the US Army to stop Circe once and for all. The sorceress immediately turns the two factions against one another except for Diana and Trevor who take her down and imprison her in the River Styx, freeing Man's World from her villainy and making Diana a hero.

Post credits scene: John Jones visits Diana in an art exhibit in France where they start chatting about Greek mythology. Jones crosses her name off the list as his arm accidentally turns green.

Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis

Arthur Curry is a young man who is the son of Thomas Curry, a normal lighthouse keeper, and Atlanna, the former queen of Atlantis. He lives an ordinary life with his father and their pet octopus Topo after his mother vanished when one day, he discovered his powers by telepathically communicating with Topo. Thomas is forced to reveal his Atlantean heritage to his son and leads him to the underwater city where he reunites with his mother and her two bodyguards Mera & Garth.

Learning more about the history of his people from the royal advisor Nuidis Vulko, Arthur discovers that they're being menaced by the pirate Black Manta who has a long history with Atlantis. Deciding to take on the villain himself, Arthur goes through rigorous training under Mera who calls him Aquaman.

When his training is completed, Aquaman returns to the surface where he challenges Black Manta to a duel in which if he loses, he will have to leave Atlantis and never return. Manta takes him up on the offer but claims that if Arthur loses, he will have to relinquish the throne to him before leaving.

Arthur returns home to discover that his father has been murdered and learns from Topo that Black Manta did it to further provoke him. And provoked he is as Aquaman returns to Atlantis to face Manta. He charges to the palace to find Manta cornering Atlanna with Mera captured and Garth badly injured. The two fight, both combatants using their skills to their advantage, Aquaman with his Atlantean powers and Manta with his advanced technology & weapons.

During their battle, Manta reveals his past as a cabin boy named David Hyde who was tormented by his crewmates. When he spotted Atlanna giving fish to a nearby island, he tried calling for help but his pleading fell on deaf ears and from that day forward, he would swear revenge on Atlantis for not trying to save him. Although he promised he would find the crew that tortured David, Aquaman still punished him for his crimes by stranding him on a deserted island far away from civilization. Returning to Atlantis, he learns that Hyde has poisoned Atlanna and chooses him to take his place as ruler. Thus, Aquaman becomes the new defender of land and sea.

Post credits scene #1: A man watches the final battle between Aquaman and Black Manta from afar, declaring they will meet again someday, calling Arthur by his birth-name Orin and revealing himself as his long-lost brother Orm, aka the Ocean Master.

Post credits scene #2: Aquaman rides horseback on a dolphin across the Pacific ocean before seeing a man on a lifeboat calling for help. Returning the man to shore, he bids farewell before the man pulls out a notepad, crosses out Arthur's name and looks up to the sky, spying on a cloud in the shape of a star.

The Flash: Legacy

Wally West is the teenage son of Barry Allen, the legendary defender of Central City known as the Flash, and his lover Iris West. His father disappeared a few years ago fighting his arch-nemesis Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash when the two suddenly vanished without a trace and were declared dead. His family were deeply affected by this but still try to move forward with their lives.

One day while racing his sister Jesse West home from school, Wally suddenly awakens his speed powers and runs across the entire city before running into his two best friends Malcolm & Eddie Thawne. The two are astonished at the fact their friend now has the same powers as his father and take him to someone who can help him control them: Jay Garrick, the first Flash.

Over the next few weeks, Jay trains Wally to better his abilities and carry on his father's legacy with his mother, sister, adopted brother Bart Allen and all his friends helping him along the way. Eventually Jay dubs his worthy enough to fight a supervillain, that villain being the Pied Piper.

The Piper instantly recognizes the difference between Barry and Wally, mocking him before utterly wasting him and escaping. The news of the Flash's return and subsequent blunder starts spreading, further putting Wally in an emotional rut thinking he still isn't good enough to be a superhero.

Meanwhile, Gorilla Grodd, another villain of the Flash, makes his return and demands for the speedster to show himself in five days before he turns all of Central City into gorillas. Speaking of which, Wally is eating his sorrows away at Big Belly Burger where he is comforted by his girlfriend Caitlin Snow and Barry's friend Cisco Ramon, who try to convince him to return to being a superhero to stop Grodd but Wally just isn't feeling it.

They spot a rather large man helping himself to some burgers and bananas, revealing himself as another gorilla named Solovar, who was the leader of Gorilla City before Grodd dethroned him and Barry helped him multiple times in the past. He offers to train Wally for the eventual final battle against Grodd and he accepts.

During his training, Grodd takes control of Central City renaming it New Gorilla City and when the five days were up, prepares to enact his plan before Wally stops him, returned to his usual personality. Alongside him is Jay Garrick, having taken up the mantle once more to fight alongside his friend, and Solovar, who sacrifices himself to save the speedsters.

When all seems lost and Grodd prepares to kill the two, another speedster clad in black armor arrives at the last moment and beats the snot out of the gorilla enough for Wally to land the final blow. The speedster reveals himself to be none other than Barry Allen, now as the god of speed Savitar who was chosen by the Speed Force to be its protector. He gives his son his blessing to be the new Flash and thanks Jay for training him before saying goodbye for the last time and leaving into the Speed Force. Grodd and Solovar's corpse is taken back to Gorilla City and Solovar's son is named the new leader while Wally continues his role as the new Scarlet Speedster.

Post credits scene #1: Wally is at a convenience store where he meets a man named John Jones buying an entire armful of Chocos. The two carry a rather awkward conversation before John takes his snacks and leaves. When he gets further away from the store, he crosses Wally's name off his list and starts munching on his treats.

Post credits scene #2: In Iron Heights Prison, Leonard Snart is shown calmly reading the newspaper in his cell until he comes across an article of the Flash's return. Freezing the newspaper in his hands, he decides to break out and pay this new speedster a visit.

Green Lantern: Brightest Day

For centuries, the Green Lantern Corps have fought the forces of evil with their numerous members patrolling each sector of the universe. One such particular sector is Sector 2814, home to the planet Earth which is home to some of the greatest of the Green Lanterns like the very first human Lantern Alan Scott, his successor Hal Jordan, ex-Marine John Stewart and showboating Guy Gardner.

One day when a pair of Lanterns lost their lives trying to stop the Manhunters from destroying the planet Garnet, one of its inhabitants named Jack T. Chance is selected as the new bearer of one of the ring and is tasked by Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe, to find someone worthy of wielding the second one. Chance goes down to Los Angeles to find that successor and meets struggling artist Kyle Rayner.

Chance learns that his ring wouldn't work anywhere else except Garnet so he decides to use Kyle to his advantage by posing as an art critic who showers him with praise to try and get close to him. Meanwhile Hal and John chastise the Guardians for choosing a criminal to scout for a new member and go after Jack & Kyle.

Arriving at Kyle's Californian home, they expose Jack but Kyle readily defends him saying that he helped him become successful and get a girlfriend named Alexandra. The duo apologize for their harsh actions and offer to give Jack a second chance, which he reluctantly accepts and finally bestows Kyle his ring. Now as a new Green Lantern, the four fight crime across the galaxy while Rayner is trained by veteran Lanterns Kilowag and Tomar-Re. But unbeknownst to them, the Manhunters plot their next move.

After months as a Green Lantern, Kyle returns home to find Alexandra missing before finding her bound and gagged in the fridge, telling him that she was attacked by a bunch of robots. Seeing this as a sign of things to come, Kyle races to Oa where he learns that the Manhunters were built to defend the universe predating the Corps but were exiled after going rogue. The three Lanterns form a team of corpsmen consisting of Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Ch'p, Arisia Raab, Guy Gardner, G'nort and Laira to stop the Manhunters.

The Manhunters start instilling their own twisted view of justice on the world arresting anyone for the simplest of acts. They were about to terminate Alexandra for escaping her confinement & trying to fight back before Kyle stops them and rescues her. Jack nearly sacrifices himself to stop their invasion but comes out relatively okay. After saving the Earth, Kyle is welcomed to Oa with open arms and Jack is rewarded for his heroic deed with allowing his ring to work even off of Garnet.

Post credits scene #1: It's revealed that the Manhunters were not attacking Earth of their own will. They were being controlled by none other than Sinestro who then decides to move onto Plan B by making a new yellow ring.

Post credits scene #2: During an art showcase, Kyle meets John Jones who asks him about the recent mechanical menace, to which Kyle replies by claiming that they were probably sent by some third world country that wanted to declare war. John leaves the scene and crosses Kyle's name off the list, saying to himself "He's almost here."

Batman and Superman: World's Finest

Superman and Batman return as they finally cross paths for the very first time. When the Joker steals a large piece of Kryptonite that originally powered Metallo, he recruits the terrorist Bane to go with him to Metropolis to hunt down Superman. At the same time, Lex Luthor oversees the creation of a top secret project before the two Gotham villains break in and offer an alliance.

Meanwhile, Batman learns of Superman's existence and has mixed feelings on him. On one hand, it's good there are other superheroes out there but fears that if rubbed the wrong way he could be a danger to humanity. As Bruce Wayne, he attends a charity gala in Metropolis to strike a business deal with Luthor, who puts up a friendly if eccentric & condescending facade where he also meets Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Bane is also there incognito as a Spanish billionaire named Diego Luna where he spies on Kent and Wayne talking about Superman and Batman. After speaking with Clark, Bruce breaks into a vault holding the Kryptonite and steals it from Lex.

Reporting back to the dastardly duo, Joker decides to get his hands on Luthor's secret project, who turns out to be a clone of Superman which the clown mockingly dubs "Bizarro." The clone is unleashed and starts causing chaos, tarnishing the Man of Steel's reputation. Batman doesn't realize this and confronts Superman in costume. Clark is unwilling to fight him fearing that it would further stain the public's view of him until he learns from Jimmy that Joker has kidnapped Lois and uses her to convince Supes to fight.

The two heroes finally come face to face and begin duking it out. Despite Superman's unlimited strength, Batman's intelligence gives him an advantage with various Kryptonite weaponry. The two are evenly matched until Superman finally tells him that this was all a ploy by their arch-enemies to destroy them both and that the Joker is holding Lois hostage. Seeing this as a sign that Clark isn't so bad after all, Batman throws the fight and they work together to save the day.

Batman decides to save Lois, who is being held in a warehouse by Bane and his minions while Superman finally confronts Lex who reveals to him Bizarro. The two battle, pretty much imitating each other's exact moves before Bizarro is knocked down. Angered, Lex whips out a suit of armor he built to fight the Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Batman had just saved Lois from Bane before Joker makes his appearance and attempts to kill them by destroying the warehouse with a pipe bomb, but he accidentally blows up himself and is nearly believed to be dead before he escapes from the rubble and leaves.

Finally, the duo meet up at a deserted slum where Bizarro absorbs all of the damage he's taken and evolves into Doomsday. The final battle between good and evil begin with Superman taking on Lex in his Warsuit and Batman against Doomsday. Since Doomsday is a Superman clone, Batman uses the last of his Kryptonite tools, a spear and takes him out, devolving him back to Bizarro while Superman finds a way to shut down the warsuit and expose Lex for his crimes. Thus, the two heroes come to an understanding and decide to become partners from then on.

Post credits scene #1: Joker is back in Arkham Asylum and he has a new psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel, who he immediately starts warming up to.

Post credits scene #2: A while later, Clark and Bruce sit down in a cafe wisecracking about their first encounter before they're joined by Diana Prince. In the distance, John Jones watches them before clutching his head in pain seeing images of a starfish creature attacking Earth. He then mutters that he's too late and they must be united immediately.

Justice League

It has been months since the faithful encounter between Superman and Batman, and the media has dubbed them the World's Finest. John Jones decides to put his plan into action by telepathically convincing Intergang to attack the United Nations headquarters, which catches the attention of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Flash and Green Lantern. Although they defeat the crooks, neither party has no idea who prepared this but the heroes warm up to one another.

Meanwhile, the alien conqueror known as Starro and his heralds the Faceless Hunter and Malefic the White Martian begin to attack Earth, bringing the people under the starfish alien's control. The heroes take action once more but are stopped by John Jones, who reveals his true identity as J'onn J'onzz aka the Martian Manhunter. He explains that he brought everyone together to combat Starro and was secretly documenting their abilities. Although they are creeped out that one man has been watching them all, they decide to come together and save the Earth.

The team begins to split up into groups, Superman & Wonder Woman in one group, Batman & Aquaman in another and Flash & Green Lantern in a third group leaving J'onn by himself to confront Malefic, who reveals himself as his twin brother Ma'alefa'ak and that he brought Starro to Mars and wiped out his race. The Faceless Hunter then attacks Manhunter from behind and forces a Starro spore on his face, brainwashing him and driving away the heroes.

The group all hide out in an abandoned office building to lick their wounds. They feel so defeated after losing J'onn that they're ready to give up. But Superman doesn't want to as he makes a speech to the others that they will bring justice to the world. Fully motivated once again, the heroes decide to call themselves the Justice League and go out for the final battle against Starro.

Starro, now with Martian Manhunter by his side, prepares to leave Earth and conquer the rest of the galaxy with an entire army at the helm before the Justice League arrive to stop him. The Flash creates an electric current strong enough to shock the spores and free the people from their control, including J'onn. With their combined powers, they destroy Starro and save the Earth while the Hunter and Malefic are arrested by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. The heroes are congratulated for their efforts and become the defenders of Earth, with the office building from earlier becoming the hall of Justice.

Post credits scene: Deep in space, an unknown figure spectates on the League's final battle with Starro taking particular interest in Superman. He steps into view, turning out to be Brainiac and prepares to visit Earth.


	2. Phase 2: Brainiac

**The DC Comics Cinematic Universe**

 **Phase 2: Brainiac**

Supeman: Last Daughter

Following the epic confrontation against Starro, Superman, now as the leader of the Justice League, returns to solo heroism by collecting intergalactic waste for S.T.A.R Labs scientist Emil Hamilton. When he returns with the waste, he's informed by DEO agent Alex Danvers of a spacecraft similar to his own having crash-landed near the Fortress of Solitude. Racing off, he unknowingly knocks hapless janitor Rudy Jones into the waste.

Bringing the pod into the Fortress, Superman orders Kelex to scan it for any lifeforms. Kelex finds one in particular inhabiting the pod, that being a young blonde girl named Kara Zor-El. Recognizing the name Zor-El as his uncle, Clark realizes that Kara must be his cousin and decides to teach her how to use her Kryptonian powers for good.

Meanwhile, Rudy recovers and learns that as a result of being shoved into the space waste, he now has the power to absorb the physical & mental properties of anyone he touches, almost like a parasite which is what he decides to call himself. He becomes a criminal and begins stealing the abilities of the strongest men in the world before deciding to attack Superman as revenge.

Clark takes Kara to National City and introduces her to Cat Grant, owner of CatCo and rival to Perry White. She gets a job there, meeting fellow reporters Winn Schott and Linda Park. Eventually, the two Kryptonians learn of Parasite and fight him, but Clark is drained of his powers leaving Kara, now dubbing herself Supergirl in honor of her cousin, to fight Parasite by herself.

Clark on the other hand finds a way back to S.T.A.R Labs and builds himself a new suit of armor as a temporary replacement for his powers known as Eradicator, with help from Professor Hamilton. Returning to National City to assist Supergirl in fighting Parasite, Kara is unaware this new hero is actually her cousin until he gets his powers back and they stop Rudy once and for all. Kara settles into her new life in National City befriending Alex and the cousins part ways.

Post credits scene #1: Hamilton realizes that building the Eradicator armor for Superman put a dent into his research funding before he is visited by Amanda Waller, who offers him more money in exchange for joining her on a secret project. Hamilton is reluctant to do so as it would mean turning his back on Clark but decides to join anyway.

Post credits scene #2: At the DEO headquarters, Alex catches wind of a large skull-like object nearing Earth.

Batman: Master Assassins

Bruce Wayne dons the cowl to strike fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminal underworld as Batman but now that he's a member of the Justice League, multiple villains are out for his head more than ever.

An unknown figure identified as Hush hires members from the League of Assassins Deathstroke the Terminator, Talia al Ghul and David Cain along with master sharpshooter Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot to assassinate him. Batman is mostly alone with Robin by his side against the villains because Nightwing & Batgirl have left Gotham to fight crime in its sister city of Bludhaven. But then he receives some unexpected help in the form of cat burglar Selina Kyle, the Catwoman.

Catwoman offers to help Batman stop the hired guns in exchange for one date. Batman nervously accepts the offer and starts by fighting David Cain. Meanwhile, the Joker & his new right hand girl Harley Quinn break out of Arkham and decide to hunt Batman themselves, turning Gotham into a hunting ground for a most dangerous game: killing the Dark Knight.

Following Cain's defeat, the trio meet his daughter Cassandra who unwillingly tags along on their mission when they next face Deathstroke. Slade Wilson proves to be a match for all four of them until Cassandra takes the bullet for Bruce and takes down the terminator before he flees the scene. Seeing this as an act of goodwill, Bruce makes Cassandra a temporary Batgirl, after which Barbara returns she can go under the name Black Bat.

The Joker and Harley continue on their hunt for Batman before coming across David who decides to join them to get revenge on the Caped Crusader. Meanwhile, the four heroes go up against Deadshot and after a long fight, Batman prepares to arrest him before Floyd tries to convince him not to by bringing up his daughter, but the vigilante decides to arrest him anyway but states that he will keep his daughter safe.

Finally, they corner Hush along with Talia al Ghul atop the Statue of Justice where he unmasks himself as Bruce's childhood friend Tommy Elliot. They are also encountered by the team-up between Joker, Harley & David and a big final battle ensues. During the conflict, Hush reveals a missile that he plots to fire on Gotham creating an earthquake and turning it into a "no man's land" ruled by him. Robin hacks into the missile blowing it up before launch and killing Hush & Cain while Joker, Harley and Talia escape. With a new sidekick with him, Batman continues to fight injustice in Gotham.

Post credits scene #1: Talia returns to the League of Assassins' secret base to report Slade's failure and Cain's death. Her master and father Ra's al Ghul claims they were destined to fail against Batman anyway as he refers to his new plan, a so-called son of Batman that he calls Damien.

Post credits scene #2: Slade returns to his lair where he muses over where to strike next until his butler Wintergreen brings up Jump City.

Post credits scene #3: Deadshot is locked up in Arkham Asylum where he's visited by Amanda Waller who wants to recruit him for a little squad she's assembling.

Nightwing & Batgirl

While Bruce was fighting for his life in Gotham against the League of Assassins, his two companions Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon take a trip to Bludhaven to track down the crime lord Black Mask who is in hiding within the city. They face his bodyguard Blockbuster in an intense fight and are badly injured before being recovered by a group of vigilantes known as the Outsiders, consisting of the young kunoichi Katana, Metamorpho the Element Man and schoolteacher Black Lightning who were on the hunt for Black Mask as well. The Outsiders decide to team up with Nightwing and Batgirl to take down Sionis for good.

After learning of this team up, Black Mask sends another of his minions after them, this time being Clayface. In the aftermath of the battle, Jefferson sends Clayface back to Arkham but Barbara is seriously injured from the tussle and is taken back to Gotham to be taken care of by Dr. Leslie Thompkins, leaving Dick and the Outsiders all by themselves.

Even without Batgirl by their side, she's still helping them out in spirit as they decide to finally fight Black Mask himself. He unleashes an army of robot sentries made out of leftover scrap metal from the Manhunter invasion along with a mechanized suit made from the same material. Eventually the heroes win the day and Nightwing parts ways with the Outsiders.

Post credits scene #1: Barbara decides to take a break from being Batgirl for a while during her recovery and inspired by the Outsiders, forms her own team of heroines known as the Birds of Prey.

Post credits scene #2: Meanwhile, Dick decides to leave Batman's side and begin fighting crime on his own in Jump City, California.

Birds of Prey

After sustaining serious injuries from the fight between her, Nightwing, the Outsiders and Clayface, Barbara Gordon decides to take a break from being Batgirl while recovering, adopting the name Oracle and assembling a team of heroines called the Birds of Prey consisting of herself, Black Canary, Huntress and Cassandra Cain now calling herself Black Bat. On their first mission together against a covert organization known as the Secret Six consisting of the Clock King, Bane, Cluemaster, Knockout, Plastique and Captain Boomerang, they meet fellow vigilante Batwoman.

Although they butt heads a bit, the Birds are able to get along with Kate Kane in their efforts to stop the Six who plot to raid Ace Chemicals for a special toxin that they believe will create acid rain when unleashed into the clouds. Racing to the plant, they accidentally tip Knockout over the edge, presumably killing her and taking on the rest of the Secret Six. After a long and hard battle, the Birds come out on top and bring them to prison.

Post credits scene #1: Knockout is revealed to be alive as she contacts a mysterious figure she refers to as Desaad, telling him that it's almost time.

Post credits scene #2: Cluemaster is thrown into prison when he is visited by his daughter Stephanie, who disowns him and vows to become someone who could "spoil" crime.

Wonder Woman: The Cheetah's Claw

It has been months since Wonder Woman joined the newly-formed Justice League to take on Starro the Conqueror. While Diana continues to balance superhero work with living a normal life working at the famous Lourve, a new supervillain makes her debut, the Cheetah.

Barbara Ann Minerva was originally a British archaeologist working for the businessman Sebastian Ballesteros who was assigned to search for an ancient tomb belonging to a tribe that worshiped the Goddess of the Hunt. She was made a sacrifice to the god and cut with a dagger that transformed her into a human/cheetah hybrid that killed the entire tribe and vowed revenge on Ballesteros for letting her become this.

After attacking Sebastian and his girlfriend Priscilla Rich at a high-society party, Diana reunited with her love Steve Trevor to track Barbara down. They eventually find her working for an evil organization known as Villainy Inc. which consisted of Doctor Poison, Giganta, Silver Swan, Minister Blizzard and their leader, eggheaded billionaire Chang Tzu.

Villainy Inc. continues to elude Diana & Trevor until they eventually catch Blizzard assaulting Ballesteros. Finally confronting Chang, he reveals that he has had an interest in the Amazons since Circe's invasion and used intel gathered for him on them to create his own Amazon, Troia. The two fight and eventually Diana breaks Troia's programming, granting her free will from Tzu. Troia kills Chang and declares Villainy Inc. shut down before the remaining villains, now led by Cheetah, apprehend her.

After tailing them across the world, the two groups face off at the Coliseum in Rome in gladiator-style combat. Diana once again frees Troia and defeats them all. With a new companion alongside her, now calling her Donna Troy, Wonder Woman continues to fight evil in Man's World.

Post credits scene: Chang Tzu is revealed to be alive and has installed his mind into an egg-shaped supercomputer that flees to exact revenge.

Aquaman: Brotherhood

As the new king of the seven seas, it is Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman's duty to protect it from evil. One such evil is the mysterious new villain Ocean Master, who uses a trident to manipulate the weather and create natural disasters. Aquaman, along with Mera and Garth, set out to Somalia to stop him. After a long and hard battle, the Master's helmet breaks, revealing himself to be Arthur's long lost brother Orm.

Orm explains that he was tired of living under his brother's shadow and turned to piracy after being exiled from Atlantis. Arthur tries to apologize for it but Orm lashes it and goes into hiding. Weeks later, he returns with a Somalian crew by his side ready to take revenge. After learning the origins of the trident, the three Atlanteans plan an attack.

Encountering Orm at Happy Harbor, Arthur tries again to convince his brother to turn over a new life but is refused once again. During a long and hard battle, the trident is destroyed rendering Ocean Master helpless as the trio imprison him in Belle Reve and save the day.

Post credits scene #1: Aquaman returns to Atlantis by seahorse, unknowingly being watched by a young dark-skinned man on a surfboard.

Post credits scene #2: A portal appears deep underwater and out comes six beasts.

The Flash: Deep Freeze

Now balancing school life with being a superhero training under Jay Garrick and a member of the Justice League, Wally West tries to adjust to his newfound fame before learning of an old enemy of his father known as Captain Cold has broken out of prison. At the same time his sister Jesse awakens speedster powers of her own, now calling herself Miss Quick.

After defeating Cold, Jesse is called her brother's sidekick by the news which makes her pretty mad. As a result, the two race each other across the city before being caught by Leonard's sister Lisa, aka the Golden Glider. Continuing to argue, they're rescued by Jay Garrick who tells them of how he had similar conflicts with some old friends of his back in the day. Inspired to make amends, the siblings race off to chase Glider.

Confronting her in front of the Flash Museum, they learn she has also broken her brother out of prison. The final battle begins with both sibling pairs working together until Wally and Jesse come out on top and defeat the Snarts. And so, Jesse becomes a new defender of Central City alongside her brother.

Post credits scene #1: Jay hangs out in a bar where he is visited by an old friend of his who volunteers to train the West siblings, that old friend being Max Mercury.

Post credits scene #2: Leonard and Lisa argue in prison before they are interrupted by an old friend of theirs, Mick Rory aka Heatwave.

Green Lantern: Light of Fear

Kyle Rayner now serves as one of Earth's Green Lanterns alongside Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Guy Gardner as they track down Larfleeze, aka Agent Orange across the galaxy until he flees to a dying world to hoard anything its former inhabitants left behind. There, Larfleeze meets the legendary former Green Lantern Thaal Sinestro who dreams of bringing a new order to the universe and they decide to team up against the Lanterns.

Meanwhile on Oa, the group are hard at work on tracking Larfleeze down until they receive info that he has teamed up with Sinestro. Hal, John & Guy explain Sinestro's origin as one of the greatest Green Lanterns to have ever existed before being discharged & banished for abusing his power and indirectly causing the death of fellow Lantern Abin Sur, who gave Hal his ring. When he was banished, Sinestro discovered the entity of fear known as Parallax and became its host, beginning the Sinestro Corps.

Fearing the worst, the Lanterns decide to gather every last Lantern they could find, including the legend himself Alan Scott. Alan is reluctant to take up the ring once more after the death of his partner Abin Sur before he is convinced otherwise when his daughter Jennifer Lynn-Hayden is granted a Lantern Ring of her very own, becoming the first female Green Lantern of Earth.

Now planning to raid Sinestro's hideout on Qward in the Antimatter Universe, Larfleeze throws them off by unleashing more Orange Lanterns from his ring. After defeating him, they finally confront Sinestro. Alan tries to offer him a second chance but is refused and nearly killed. Enraged, Jennifer, now calling herself Jade, lets Sinestro's guard down long enough for Kyle and Hal to defeat him once and for all. Alan is returned to Earth to recuperate while Jade officially joins the Green Lanterns.

Post credits scene #1: Jade is assigned her first mission as a Green Lantern, which is to investigate a skull-shaped spaceship headed for Sector 2814.

Post credits scene #2: In a distant part of the galaxy, Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps catches word of Sinestro's crusade and plots to take matters into his own hands.

Martian Manhunter

As the man who brought the Justice League together to fight Starro, J'onn J'onzz has gotten quite a lot of attention from people but he just wants his space, living his life eating Chocos and helping others until he catches the attention of the DEO, who want him to help fight the alien warlord Despero.

Partnered with Agent Cameron Chase, J'onn blasts off into space in search of Despero where he meets the Green Lantern Tomar-Re, who was hunting down Despero himself. Teaming up, the trio comb the entire galaxy for him until they encounter him brainwashing the star system of Vega all except for one person: M'gann M'orzz, another Martian like J'onn.

Battling Despero, he tells his story of how he was an outcast on his home planet of Kalanor for his unique third eye and gained the ability to control minds through discovering the Flame of Py'tar and reveals he has decided to conquer Earth. J'onn tries to convince him otherwise but they reach a compromise, J'onn and his crew can return to Earth but they only have a day to prepare until he arrives.

Racing back to Earth, John decides to spend these last moments before Despero invades by introducing M'gann to his new home planet and train her before time eventually runs out. Despero, now with his new army behind him, prepares to subjugate Earth to his whims before J'onn stops him, challenging him to a literal battle of minds. When it looks like Manhunter is about to lose, M'gann reveals herself as a White Martian and saves him at the last moment, taking down Despero and leaving him for Tomar-Re to arrest. J'onn is shocked to learn this but decides to accept her before she leaves him to see the world.

Post credits scene: John watches TV and eats Chocos before he receives a message from Bruce Wayne saying "Batcave" along with a picture of a large skull-like object nearing Earth. Seeing no time to waste, John transforms into his Martian form and disappears.

The Justice Society

Before the Justice League would come into fruition, there was the Justice Society of America of the 1960s. The team consisted of Alan Scott the first human Green Lantern, Jay Garrick the first Flash, deceased cop Jim Corrigan aka the Spectre, prophetic detective Sandman, scientist Hour-Man, physicist Al Pratt aka Atom, Wildcat, Mister Terrific and Doctor Mid-Nite.

In the present day while Jay spends time with Wally West, he suddenly reunites with Alan who was also having a day out with his daughter Jennifer Lynn-Hayden. The two are elated to see each other again after so many years and tell their respective companions the story of the Justice Society.

It was 1985 when the Justice Society had received word of a villain dating back to the dawn of human history named Vandal Savage. Originally a simple primitive caveman known as Vandar Adg, a special meteorite granted him immortality and he influenced the likes of Adolf Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte & Otto van Bismarck, ruled civilizations as Julius Caeser, Alexander the Great, Genghis Kahn & Vlad the Impaler and even was the true identity of Jack the Ripper.

The Society decides to send out Alan to spy on Savage but the conqueror catches him and places him in suspended animation to send a message. The JSA race to save their friend but in the process, Hour-Man loses his Miraclo-Pills and killed by Vandal. The Justice Society hold a funeral for their fallen friend before being visited by one Johnny Thunder, a young man granted a genie known as Thunderbolt who tells them that Savage is plotting to resurrect history's greatest predators to conquer the world.

Seeing no time to waste, the Society now joined by Johnny race to the Smithsonian to confront Vandal Savage for one last battle. Savage unleashes a Tyrannosaurus rex to attack Wildcat but Mister Terrific jumps into the dinosaur's path, saving Ted at the cost of his own life. A great final showdown ensues, taking the life of Al Pratt in the process before the Justice Society defeat Savage and he goes into hiding. Heartbroken by the loss of their comrades, the team disbands but not before Sandman receives a vision of a new team of heroes that will carry on their legacy.

Post credits scene #1: Returning to present day, Wildcat is shown training in his gym before he's interrupted by a young woman carrying a golden staff offering to train with him, introducing herself as Courtney Whitmore.

Post credits scene #2: Vandal Savage continues to hide from the law as he enacts his next plan.

Justice League: Kingdom Come

It's now been many years since the formation of the Justice League, making a name for themselves as the Earth's greatest heroes continuing to fight crime across the world. But a new threat from outside of Earth is now coming for them, an android known as Brainiac.

Brainiac sends out a drone to analyze each member of the League before he moves on to collecting each of their home cities, starting with Metropolis. The heroes and their allies race to the Fortress of Solitude in search of answers when a transmission from Superman's father Jor-El explains Brainiac's origins. He was once Vril-Dox, a Coluan scientist who was exiled from his homeworld for his inhumane experiments before he was discovered by the Science Council and taken in as one of their own. Eventually they discovered that he was experimenting on shrinking civilizations & preserving them. Vril was exiled once more and later escaped by placing his consciousness into a supercomputer & launched it into space mere moments before Krypton's destruction.

The heroes are granted a device that could create a portal into the interdimensional prison known as the Phantom Zone and seal Brainiac away. They decide to form into two groups, one consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Supergirl, the Outsiders, Black Bat & Miss Quick to free all the cities stolen by Brainiac and another of Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Garth personally fight Brainiac.

While taking back the cities, one in particular catches Supergirl's eye, that city being Krypton's capital of Kandor. Just then, Brainiac ambushes the group and takes them all hostage, Supergirl in particular for being one of the last remaining Kryptonians. Hearing his comrades' cry for help, Clark's group races to their rescue and the final showdown with Brainiac begins.

Brainiac tries to make Superman a part of his collection for being the last son of Krypton and attempts to destroy Earth to further provoke him. Eventually, Supergirl finds a way to shut down his ship, take back all the cities including Kandor and they all send him to the Phantom Zone, ending his madness once and for all. And so with Earth restored to normal, the Justice League are celebrated once more as heroes.

Post credits scene #1: A while later, Superman places Kandor in the Fortress of Solitude and promises Kara they will find a way to return it to its normal size.

Post credits scene #2: Meanwhile in a distant part of the cosmos, Desaad of the New Gods observes the Earth from afar before reporting to his master about the presence of metahumans. That master being none other than Darkseid. He decides to give six of his minions in Atlantis reinforcements and orders his uncle Steppenwolf to prepare the invasion as he steps onto a balcony to look over his slaves.


End file.
